Will you draw me?
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: One-shot Namixas  Todo aquello había comenzado con una sencilla pregunta de ese chico rubio de ojos como el cielo, hacía ya unos cuantos meses, en la plazoleta del tranvía: ¿me dibujarás?


¡Buenas! Bueno, bueno, pues empezaremos el fic con el típico rollo de siempre:

Disclaimer: Ningún pjs de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece…aunque no pierdo la esperanza xDDDD

Summary: ~One-shot Namixas~ Todo aquello había comenzado con una sencilla pregunta de ese chico rubio de ojos como el cielo, hacía ya unos cuantos meses, en la plazoleta del tranvía: _''¿me dibujarás?''_

.0.0.0.

Naminé se dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz en el mentón, pensativa, estirando levemente los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Miró el cuaderno, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín.

-¿Qué sucede?

La joven negó con la cabeza, agitando los rubios cabellos, y mordisqueó el lapicero, en un claro gesto de indecisión. Alzó los ojos y observó su blanca habitación, buscando la inspiración que le faltaba entre los huecos que quedaban de aquellas inmaculadas paredes llenas de dibujos.

Un niño castaño, una niña pelirroja, escaleras, una fruta Paopu…Y unos cuantos más.

Le gustaba dibujar a sus amigos. Ellos le pedían dibujos, y ella los hacía encantada, pues era su forma de evadirse. También dibujaba paisajes, pero normalmente sus hojas estaban dedicadas a la gente a la que había conseguido apreciar.

Volvió la vista al chico que tenía enfrente, sentado en una silla sin moverse. El joven casi ni respiraba, parecía más concentrado que Naminé.

Naminé bajó los ojos al cuaderno nuevamente, incapaz de sostener la mirada a su amigo durante más de cinco segundos por mucho que quisiera. Antes solía ser ella la que tenía el control, la que manejaba la situación a su antojo entre los dos, pero últimamente le costaba. Tal vez fuese porque, al principio, había hecho caso omiso de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Lo que sentía por él era demasiado grande como para obviarlo tan a la ligera como solía hacer tiempo atrás…y eso le disgustaba. Sabía que no podía eludirlo, pero tampoco quería aceptarlo…o, más bien, no le parecía correcto. Aunque él no fuese como su mejor amigo, no dejaba de ser de la pandilla de Hayner…y a sus padres no les gustaban aquellos cuatro.

La joven sonrió con sorna. Si a sus padres no les gustaba él, ¿cómo es que se le había ocurrido meterle en casa aprovechando su ausencia? Lo más seguro era que regresasen de improviso y viesen allí a aquel chico, en la habitación de su querida hija…Naminé no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si llegaban más pronto de lo previsto.

''Que lleguen'' se dijo en un acto de rebeldía, cerrando levemente los ojos y acariciando la hoja del cuaderno ''Es mi vida, al fin y al cabo, y tengo derecho a vivirla a mi antojo''

-Naminé, ¿sigues ahí?

-No me gusta-fue la queda contestación, algo vacilante-. Creo que empezaré de nuevo.

Arrancó la hoja, hizo una bola con ella y la tiró tras su espalda, sin importarle dónde cayese. Cogió firmemente el lápiz y lo apretó contra el cuaderno, empezando a dibujar rayas aquí y allá, sin un orden fijo.

-Oye, es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso, ¿sabes? Por cierto, aun no me has dicho cómo es que tus padres te dejaron invitarme. Creí que no les caía bien.

Naminé no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Se llevó el puño a los labios, en un gesto algo tímido, intentado dejar de reírse.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-No te muevas, Roxas. Así no puedo continuar.

El joven suspiró hacia arriba, haciendo que parte de su despeinado flequillo se moviese un poco. Luego, volvió a ponerse firme en la silla, deseando que su amiga acabase cuanto antes el dibujo. Era algo incómodo el estar tanto tiempo quieto.

La rubia dejó de reírse, pero no pudo hacer desaparecer de su rostro una leve sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa, sin decantarse por una en concreto. Paseó nuevamente la punta del lapicero sobre la hoja, remarcando las líneas que conformaban el mentón de su amigo. Delineó las curvas de su cuello una y otra vez, alzó la vista momentáneamente y la bajó, continuando con su tarea. Dibujó un poco por encima lo que conformaría la chaqueta de Roxas y pasó a trazar las líneas de su cabello sin orden ni concierto. Al fin y al cabo, el pelo de su amigo desafiaba totalmente al peine. Ni siquiera el agua era capaz de quitar de la cabeza del joven aquellos picos.

-¿Con mi hermano tardas tanto?

-Con cada uno de mis amigos tardo lo que tengo que tardar. Sora y tú no sois iguales.

-Me refería a Ventus.

Naminé se encogió de hombros, alzó la cabeza y miró a Roxas, dubitativa.

-Más o menos…Si dejaras de moverte tanto, tal vez no tardase.

El rubio se cuadró por enésima vez en menos de media hora sobre la silla que, por muy blanda que fuese, empezaba a resultar bastante incómoda. Desvió los ojos hacia la izquierda, donde había, junto a un dibujo de Kairi y Sora, una hoja sobre la que estaba plasmado el rostro de Ventus, exactamente igual al suyo. Era un caso curioso el de ellos tres, ya que eran trillizos pero tan solo Ventus y él eran unas replicas perfectas el uno del otro, mientras que Sora, aunque se pareciese a ellos, difería en varios aspectos.

Naminé dio un par de retoques más al cabello de Roxas antes de comenzar con los ojos. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, estaba algo nerviosa a pesar de no ser el primer dibujo que hacía de su amigo. Desde que su corazón se hizo oír más que su mente, no había vuelto a dibujarle ya que, a pesar de estar plasmados sobre un papel, parecía que eran los verdaderos ojos de Roxas los que la miraban, serios, distantes, como si ya supiesen lo que ella sentía y no lo aceptasen.

Sí, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que su amigo pudiese pensar si ella decidía hablar con él sobre lo que se debatía en su interior. ¿Y si no la correspondía? ¿Qué sucedería si, al decirle abiertamente lo que sentía, él la rechazaba? Se alejaría de ella, lo sabía. Aunque siguiesen saliendo juntos, aunque siguiesen compartiendo amistades, no sería lo mismo para ninguno de los dos. La confianza entre ellos se extinguiría como una pequeña llama ante un inmisericorde vendaval, sin dejar nada de aquel compañerismo que había surgido hacía tiempo entre ambos. Se sentirían incómodos ante la presencia del otro, no hablarían, no intercambiarían nada porque, sencillamente, ya no habría nada que intercambiar. Serían nuevamente unos extraños…y eso era lo que Naminé más temía en el mundo. Tendría que vivir con aquel sentimiento sepultado bajo una capa de amistad, ignorarlo como si nunca hubiese existido, esconderlo ante Roxas y ante ella misma…Y dolía más de lo que se había esperado en un principio. Pero prefería soportar ese dolor si con ello su amigo seguía a su lado antes que estropearlo todo y que su presencia se marchase.

Naminé profirió una pequeña exclamación cuando la punta del lapicero se rompió, quizá en consonancia con su corazón. Se levantó de la cama tras posar el cuaderno sobre la colcha blanca y se acercó a un pequeño armario. Dejó el lápiz sobre éste y sacó otro, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Roxas.

-Pareces nerviosa. ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa, Nam?

-No, nada, Roxas-contestó apresuradamente la joven, volviendo a su sitio-. Falta poco, así que cálmate. El único nervioso de aquí eres tú.

El rubio no dijo ni que sí ni que no, tan solo se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Naminé no podía engañarle, no a esas alturas, cuando la conocía mejor que a sí mismo. Algo preocupaba a su amiga, lo veía reflejado en sus claros ojos azules como el cielo.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Roxas.

Roxas asintió con la cabeza, con gesto serio.

-Entonces, ¿qué te ocurre?

Naminé cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, volviéndolos a abrir para mirar al joven, no sin antes haber camuflado sus sentimientos tras una capa de perfecta compostura, como solía hacer. Volvería a retomar el control entre los dos, aunque tan solo fuese para mantener las apariencias. Aunque con eso engañase a Roxas otra vez. Aunque con eso se engañase de nuevo a sí misma.

-No me pasa nada, Roxas. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, no te preocupes más por mí. Preocúpate por tu propia piel.

-Mi piel no me importa cuando a la tuya le pasa algo-susurró el rubio, desviando la vista.

-¿Perdón? No te he entendido-dijo Naminé, sin alzar la mirada del cuaderno, con algo de desinterés.

Roxas negó con la cabeza.

-Solo pensaba en voz alta.

Naminé asintió y siguió dibujando. Terminó rápidamente con los ojos, dio un par de retoques a los labios y a la nariz y soltó el lápiz sobre la colcha, suspirando levemente. Casi no podía ni ver su propia obra.

-Aquí tienes-le ofreció el cuaderno-¿Qué te parece?

Roxas cogió el objeto entre sus dedos como si fuese de cristal y se observó a sí mismo durante unos cuantos segundos, mirando cada rincón de la hoja con el ceño fruncido. Torció un poco la boca. Ese dibujo tenía algo que no terminaba de convencerle, pero no sabía el qué. Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a devolverle el cuaderno a Naminé, cambiando la expresión de su cara.

-Me gusta. Hacía tiempo que no me dibujabas.

-Ajá.

El joven pestañeó, confuso. Su amiga estaba un poco rara. Cuando le llamó hacía casi hora y media estaba contenta, como siempre, pero poco después de que llegase y de que Naminé comenzase a dibujarle su humor había cambiado, pasando a ser taciturno e incluso frío, como si le molestase que estuviese allí sentado, delante de ella. Se rascó la frente, intentando buscar un tema de conversación que acabase con aquel incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos, sin sacar nada en claro.

-Ehm, bueno, Nam…

-Roxas, ten-le tendió el dibujo con una brusquedad impropia en ella-. No pretendo ser grosera, pero, ¿podrías irte? Mis padres llegarán dentro de nada y no les gustará verte aquí a estas horas.

-Ah…Claro, Nam. Sin problemas.

Roxas se levantó, seguido de la joven, y cogió la hoja. Naminé le acompañó hasta la puerta de la vieja mansión, sin que mediase palabra entre ambos. El silencio tan solo se veía roto por el ruido de las playeras del rubio al rozarlas contra la alfombra de terciopelo y el pequeño murmullo que levantaba Naminé con sus sandalias blancas, pero nada más.

-¿Quedamos mañana?-le preguntó Roxas al cruzar el marco de la puerta.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente. El que no quisiera hacer caso de lo que sentía no significaba que tuviese que comportarse de una forma tan distante con su amigo, como lo había hecho en la habitación. Él no tenía la culpa.

-Tal vez, no sé si iré a Bastión Hueco con mis padres. Te llamaré, ¿vale?

-Claro.

Roxas titubeó y, tras pensárselo un par de veces, inclinó la cabeza y besó a Naminé en una mejilla, sin estar del todo convencido de lo que hacía. Naminé contuvo una exclamación y se quedó quieta, no sabiendo qué otra cosa mejor hacer.

-A lo mejor…te alegraba un poco una muestra de afecto-esclareció Roxas, esbozando una dubitativa sonrisa-. Estás un poco triste. Si te encuentras mal, me avisas, ¿hm?

La joven asintió y se despidió de él, entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta de forma lenta, desapareciendo de la vista de Roxas.

Roxas suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta, guardando el dibujo en su cazadora y poniendo ambas manos tras su nuca. En realidad, no sabía por qué la había besado, pero no importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, sin lugar a dudas. Que Naminé pensase lo que quisiera, cuando él se aclarase, ya se lo diría.

El rubio salió del bosquecillo y se coló por la abertura que unía el camino hacia la casa de su amiga con la plazoleta del tranvía. Procuró evitar a la pandilla de Hayner, a Kairi y a sus dos hermanos. No quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos, tan solo quería regresar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación, en una burda parodia de un ligero autocastigo por lo que había hecho. Sonrió torciendo la boca.

''Ahora resulta que besar a una chica está mal'' pensó, casi divertido ''Hm, el día en que tenga novia, no sé lo que va a pasar. Mi madre pondrá el grito en el cielo''

Casi estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Tenía unos padres un tanto dispares. Su madre era demasiado sobreprotectora y su padre, demasiado liberal. No había quien se aclarase sobre lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal si recibía unos ejemplos tan extraños.

-¿Rox, eres tú?-preguntó una voz parecida a la suya cuando llegó a casa.

El joven no se molestó ya en cerrar la puerta despacio. Le dio una patada deliberadamente y anduvo a rastras por el recibidor.

-Sí, Ven.

El hermano de Roxas asomó la cabeza por el marco de la sala y el rubio pudo ver que los ojos de su clon estaban más rojos que el cabello de su ''primo'' postizo Axel, lo que era decir mucho.

-Te has tirado todo el día jugando a la play, ¿a que sí, Ventus?-le dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, bueno…Es que estoy con un par de amigos y, como no sabíamos qué hacer…

Por encima de Ven asomaron un par de cabezas, una azul y otra castaña. Roxas saludó a Aqua y a Terra, aquella pareja que en realidad no sabía que eran pareja, pero que por el modo en el que se comportaban daba qué pensar.

-Me voy a mi habitación.

-Ah, espera-le paró Ven-. Ha llamado hace poco Sora, me ha dicho que te dijese cuando llegases que fueses a la estación para ir a las Islas del Destino, que los padres de Riku le han dejado que os quedéis a dormir allí.

-¿A ti no te ha invitado?

-Sí, pero no me apetece mucho ir.

-La verdad es que a mí tampoco…-se llevó una mano a la nuca, estirando la cabeza-Pero me da un poco de pena, para una vez que podemos estar con Riku…Bueno, pues me tendré que ir. ¿Mi maleta?

Ventus le miró con cara de circunstancias y alzo una ceja.

-Sora tampoco se la ha llevado-comentó, divertido.

Roxas se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, hasta que por fin captó el mensaje que Ventus quería transmitirle. No era ir a dormir a las Islas del Destino, era irse con Sora, Riku y Kairi de fiesta a las Islas del Destino. Seguramente que también fuese Naminé. Si Ven no iba era porque prefería estar con Terra y Aqua, lo que no era extraño. Después de todo, iban juntos a todas partes.

-Bien, me voy, Ven. Hasta otra, chicos.

-Bueno-se despidió Ventus, entrando otra vez en la sala.

Roxas salió de la casa y corrió hasta la estación donde le esperaban Sora, Kairi y, efectivamente, Naminé.

.0.0.0.

''_Tenemos que hablar''_

Naminé volvió a mirar el mensaje de texto que Roxas le había mandado hacía poco más de cinco minutos. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, mientras lo releía por décima vez. Decidió dejar el móvil encima de su cama y pararse a pensar detenidamente. Sí, tenían que hablar, de eso no había duda alguna.

La joven dio un pequeño salto al oír el timbre del telefonillo de la verja. Era una suerte que estuviese sola en casa, sus padres estaban con unos amigos en Bastión Hueco y no llegarían hasta muy tarde, por lo que no había peligro de que Roxas estuviera allí. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, pulsó el botón para desencajar la verja sin siquiera mirar la pantalla y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Roxas-le saludó, haciéndose a un lado para que pasase-. No hay nadie en casa, así que tranquilo.

Roxas asintió por asentir. Justo eso era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento, ya que hablaría con Naminé aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de sus padres. Cogió a su amiga por la muñeca y la llevó casi a rastras hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Soltó a la joven, que se apoyó contra el escritorio sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir frente a Roxas en ese momento.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, eso lo tengo claro. Me mandaste un mensaje, ¿recuerdas, Roxas?

-Deja de hacer eso-dijo, molesto, mirándola de reojo.

-¿El qué?

-Intentar controlarlo todo.

-Yo no hago eso.

-¡Sí, sí que lo haces, y lo odio!

Naminé frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación ni cómo defenderse. Era verdad que pretendía controlar la situación entre ambos, ser ella la que llevase las riendas en todo momento…pero Roxas no tenía por qué ponerse así por eso.

-No…

-No sé por qué-la cortó el joven-, pero siempre tratas de hacer que los demás hagan aquello que tú quieres. Bien, pues conmigo ya no funciona. Vamos a hablar, y lo vamos a hacer sin suavizar nada, ¿hm? No pretendas hacer como que no pasa nada, como haces habitualmente.

-Está bien-se encogió de hombros-. Habla.

-Tienes que explicarme el por qué me besaste y luego te marchaste sin decir nada en las Islas del Destino.

Naminé desvió la mirada, incómoda. Era por eso precisamente por lo que no quería hablar con él sin haber pensado antes en algo convincente para decirle. Barajó rápidamente varias posibilidades, pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente creíble. Solo le quedaba la verdad, y no pretendía decírsela por las buenas, por mucho que quisiera gritárselo. Tenía demasiado miedo.

La joven miró de reojo a Roxas, que seguía esperando una respuesta que tardaba demasiado en llegar, estoico, cruzado de brazos en mitad de la habitación y observando sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido. Naminé tragó saliva, sin ver ninguna vía de escape.

-No creo que sea un tema para hablar ahora. Pienso que es demasiado reciente.

Al oír aquello, Roxas no pudo evitar soltar una risa hueca, vacía, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No va a funcionarte, Nam. No esta vez.

-Pues mira, no sé contestarte en estos momentos. Lo siento.

-¡Joder, Naminé, me tienes harto!-exclamó el rubio.

Naminé retrocedió un par de pasos, confusa por el tono de Roxas y, más aun, por sus palabras. Él nunca había hablado así, y menos con ella.

-¡Siempre igual! ¡Te da lo mismo que estés jodiendo a todo el maldito mundo con tal de que las cosas vayan como tú quieras!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Me darás la explicación que quiero, te guste o no! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo sí que pienso decirte la razón de que no rechazase el beso.

Naminé estuvo a punto de pedirle que no lo hiciera. No estaba preparada para escuchar lo que Roxas tuviera que decirle, fuese bueno o malo, y menos aun después de aquellas acusaciones. Se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-No necesito que me digas nada. No quiero que me digas nada.

-Pero yo sí que quiero decírtelo y, ahora mismo, me da exactamente lo mismo lo que te interese a ti. ¿Sabes? Puedes darme la espalda si quieres, pero eso no hará que cambie de idea.

-Roxas, por favor…

-No, tu juego me tiene hasta las narices. Has conseguido que me lo calle demasiadas veces, pero ya no puedo más. Mira, Naminé, últimamente tiendes a sacarme de quicio, tienes la mala costumbre de hacer lo que se te antoja conmigo, me controlas como te da la gana, y no me he quejado nunca, así que creo que ahora me toca a mí hacer un poquito lo que quiera, ¿de acuerdo?

Naminé se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo. Roxas endureció levemente los rasgos, procurando ignorar todos los sentimientos que reflejaban los acuosos ojos de la rubia. Lo diría, sí o sí. No aguantaría más tiempo guardándose todo lo que tenía en su interior para sí.

-Nam, voy a ser muy sincero contigo, y quiero que me oigas bien, ya que me ha costado mucho decidirme y dudo que vuelva a repetirlo-inspiró profundamente, procurando sonar seguro de sí mismo-. Verás, no sé cómo y, en cuanto a cuándo, seguramente fue el primer día en que te vi, pero el caso es que has puesto mi vida patas arriba. Yo antes tenía una vida tranquila, normal y corriente como cualquier chaval de Villa Crepúsculo, pero apareciste tú y, ¿sabes? creo que ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasarme. Mira, Naminé, puedes controlar mis actos, puedes controlar mis palabras, pero hay algo que no puedes controlar, ni siquiera en ti misma, y que te aterra. Y es esto-se dio un toquecito en el pecho-. Lo que sientes, lo que siento, es algo que se te escapa y que quieres ignorar, pero no puedes obviarlo siempre. Por mucho que te empeñes, no conseguirás hacer que mi corazón haga oídos sordos a lo que siente.

-¿Y qué es lo que siente?-preguntó Naminé en un quedo susurro.

Roxas sonrió levemente y se acercó a la joven, que no hizo nada por apartarse. Alzó una mano y pasó los dedos por la suave mejilla de Naminé, posando su frente sobre la de ella.

-No sé ni para qué lo preguntas.

Naminé esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasar los brazos por el cuello de Roxas, que acercó sus labios a los de la rubia y los unió en un tímido beso. Técnicamente no había sido el primero entre los dos, pero, por una parte, sí que lo era. Era único, algo torpe pero aun así brillante y especial. Roxas bajó las manos a la cadera de Naminé y empezó a andar hacia delante, empujando suavemente a la joven, que se tropezó con la cama haciendo que ambos cayesen sobre ella. Roxas besó a Naminé por todas partes, sin creerse que aquel momento hubiese llegado, que hubiese tenido el valor de sincerarse y que, sobre todo, ella le hubiese correspondido. Sonrió al escuchar los suspiros sofocados de Naminé contra la curva de su cuello mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Ay!-exclamó la rubia, arqueando la espalda y tanteando la colcha.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te he mordido muy fuerte?

Naminé cerró los dedos en torno a un objeto y se lo mostró a Roxas.

-Me he clavado el móvil.

El joven cogió el aparato y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, maldiciéndolo con toda su alma. Roxas volvió la vista hacia Naminé, sintiendo cómo algo se agolpaba contra su garganta al ver aquella expresión que reflejaban sus claros ojos, los sentimientos que por fin le transmitía a él y solo a él sin ningún tipo de barrera. De pronto, tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Roxas?

Roxas no consiguió hacer otra cosa que estrecharla contra él todo lo que pudo, besándola tiernamente en el cabello. Se tragó las lágrimas. Aquel no era momento para desbordarlas, no quería estropearlo de esa manera. Alzó la cabeza de Naminé y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Horas después, de pie al borde de la cama, Naminé paseó la mirada por el rostro dormido de Roxas. Todo aquello había comenzado con una sencilla pregunta de ese chico rubio de ojos como el cielo, hacía ya unos cuantos meses, en la plazoleta del tranvía: _''¿me dibujarás?''_.

La joven sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la pared, buscando un hueco donde colocar la hoja que sostenía. Encontró un lugar perfecto, visible e iluminado, donde estaría a la vista de todos. Se alejó un par de pasos y lo observó, radiante.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué es eso?

Naminé giró levemente la cabeza. Roxas, adormilado, se acercó a ella, le besó en la cabeza y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, enredando sus manos en la suave y blanca sábana que rodeaba el delgado cuerpo de _su_ Naminé. Miró el dibujo que la joven había pegado en la pared y esbozó una sonrisa al verse a sí mismo de espaldas, junto a la rubia, ambos cogidos de la mano y sentados en lo que parecía la costa de las Islas del Destino.

-¿Y tus padres?

-No me importa. Por cierto-se giró del todo-, aun no me has dicho qué es lo que sientes.

Roxas colocó los labios en la frente de Naminé mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Las palabras estropean la mayoría de momentos, Nam.

La joven cogió la cara del rubio, que separó los párpados y la miró directamente a los ojos, viéndose reflejado en ellos. Tal vez no estuviese aun preparado para oírlo, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer cambiar de opinión a Naminé en aquellos instantes.

-Te amo, _mi_ Roxas.

Roxas suspiró, volviendo a bajar los párpados y sonriendo levemente, intentando controlar la cascada de sentimientos que aquella joven había despertado en su interior. Respiró trémulamente, cogió las manos de Naminé entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-Te amo…_mi_ Naminé.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues este ha sido mi primer Namixas… (creo que se nota…bastante) y tampoco he leído ninguno, así que no sé muy bien cómo guiarme xDDDD Bien, pues muchas gracias por leer ^^ Espero que haya quedado aunque solo sea medianamente bien, odiaría que la gente se molestase en leerlo y que, encima, les decepcionase xDDD Y, como siempre, espero vuestros reviews y si habéis leído algún otro fic mío, ya sabéis que acepto de todo, pero ¡suave, por favor!

Ah, por si interesa (quién sabe), me inspiró para hacerlo la canción ''Draw me'' de Sonata Arctica. Muy buen grupo, en serio.

Bueno, pues hasta otra ^^


End file.
